<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Howlin' Good Time by SassyStarboard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591555">Howlin' Good Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStarboard/pseuds/SassyStarboard'>SassyStarboard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Derek Hale Has a Crush on Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Allison Argent, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, just kidding, they're hilarious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStarboard/pseuds/SassyStarboard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tortures his friends with shitty werewolf jokes. Derek refuses to admit he’s subtly encouraging him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Howlin' Good Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posting this in honor of National Werewolf Day! I was planning to use this scene in one of my other pieces, but with the way I structured it, it can’t really carry any weight for the plot. So it’s just fun! Please enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, I got a new one.” Stiles looked around at his friends with a gleeful, shit-eating grin on his face. The pack groaned. </p><p>It was the weekend and everyone was over at Derek’s loft, lounging around after the end of their pack meeting. Last weekend Derek’s TV had finally gotten some use out of it and they’d all gotten their money’s worth out of a free Netflix trial binging on shitty werewolf movies. Now they were all regretting it because Stiles had spent the entire week googling werewolf jokes that he clearly thought were hilarious. Everyone else strongly disagreed.</p><p>“Dude, I love you, but someone needs to take away your internet.” Scott moaned. <em> Please </em>. Like Scott wasn’t already a pit of despair. Derek was slowly warming up to Allison, but he didn’t love having her at pack meetings (particularly ones that discussed strategy) and she was smart enough to take the hint. Scott wasn’t handling the separation nearly as well as Derek was.</p><p>“This one’s good, I promise!” Stiles swore, leaning forward. He grinned at Derek, who sighed fondly. At least, it seemed fond to Stiles. Derek was a bit of a stone wall. An incredibly sexy stone wall, but a wall nonetheless. But Stiles knew his werewolves were all secret softies, so he wasn’t too worried. Even Derek had an inner marshmallow.</p><p>“Okay, okay...why didn’t the vampire go to the werewolf’s barbeque?” He grinned.</p><p>“Why?” Erica asked eagerly.</p><p>“Don’t encourage him.” Derek told her tiredly. Stiles ignored him, bouncing in his seat on the couch. Isaac edged away from where he’d been resting against Stiles’ legs and leaned further into Boyd’s. Stiles was too excited to care.</p><p>“Because they were serving <em> stake </em>!” He said gleefully. “Get it? Get it, cause—”</p><p>“We get it.” Isaac said dryly.</p><p>“Okay, what do you call a werewolf with a fever?” Stiles didn’t wait for them to ask. “A hot dog!”</p><p>“Is it just me, or are they getting worse?” Lydia asked lightly. As a sign of agreement, Scott threw a pillow at Stiles, who dived to avoid it and fell into Derek. Derek helped him sit back up but took the pillow away before Stiles could retaliate and wage war on Scott—the last pack pillow fight had shattered Derek’s dining table.</p><p>“Does that make a cold werewolf a chili dog?” Erica snorted. Stiles beamed at her.</p><p>“A lady after my own heart, Catwoman.” Stiles pretended to swoon. Derek gave Erica a withering look. Stiles frowned at him, confused. Catching himself, Derek’s face switched back into neutral-serial-killer mode.</p><p>“She was encouraging you.” Derek said quickly.</p><p>“Come on, you love me.” Stiles winked. Derek looked down at the table, the tips of his ears burning. The other wolves grinned at him. Stiles didn’t notice. “Wait, did you hear about the werewolf who ate too much garlic?”</p><p>Derek sighed. “No, but—”</p><p>“His breath was worse than his bite.” Stiles wheezed. His pack stared at him. “Man, you guys are a real depressing audience all of the sudden.”</p><p>“<em> Because we were all dying of laughter before </em>.” Isaac muttered. Stiles pouted at him, close enough to hear the insult. He turned hopefully to the others.</p><p>“No, keep going.” Boyd said flatly, leaning into Erica from his spot on the couch. “I love being insulted.” </p><p>Stiles scoffed. “I have not directly addressed a single canine soul. Any connections you make are the product of your own guilty conscience.”</p><p>“I think they’re funny.” Erica promised. Stiles brightened.</p><p>“Okay, fine, last one. What do you call a dentist who cleans a werewolf’s teeth?” He grinned. </p><p>“No.” Isaac said shortly. Boyd snorted. Scott slowly reached for another pillow, preparing for the worst.</p><p>Stiles pouted. “Come on, guys. Jokes are call and response.”</p><p>“Yours don’t seem to rely much on the response.” Lydia commented. Stiles wilted.</p><p>“I don’t know, Stiles. What?” Derek said flatly.</p><p><em> “Gee, Derek. I thought you didn’t want us encouraging him.” </em> Erica muttered to the other wolves, her face the picture of innocence. As if she didn’t know the exact reason Derek was putting up with Stiles’ shitty jokes. As if the entire pack didn’t know the reason Derek was putting up with him. Everyone except Stiles, that is. Scott held back a laugh. Derek scowled at them.</p><p>“<em> Crazy </em> !” Stiles snorted. “I also would have accepted <em> dinner </em>.”</p><p>The collective groan of distaste—the loudest one yet—made Stiles finally relent as he sank into the couch, trying to hide behind Derek in an attempt to shield himself from the teasing backlash.</p><p>“Bro, come on!”</p><p>“Who the hell would do that?”</p><p>“What do you have against dentists?”</p><p>“That’s so gross!”</p><p>“Yeah, raw human tastes disgusting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>